1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storing technique.
2. Description of the Background Art
Image data of a still image and a moving image is subjected to the compression process for the purpose of reducing data amounts.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-260977 describes a technique of compressing video data into a smaller size by combining lossy compression and lossless compression.